


Rough Sex with Adam Sackler (tumblr request)

by sydwrites



Series: ADAM SACKLER ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [4]
Category: Girls (TV), hbo girls
Genre: Clit biting, Dirty Talk, F/M, Language, Rough Sex, Smutty goodness, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites
Summary: Adam didn't get the part in an upcoming play and he needs you to help release some...feelings.
Relationships: Adam Sackler & Reader, Adam Sackler & You, Adam Sackler/Reader
Series: ADAM SACKLER ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045128
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Rough Sex with Adam Sackler (tumblr request)

**Author's Note:**

> hi can i request an adam sackler smut rough smut with dirty talk and clit biting? Thanks!  
> OH and spanking too hehe ty
> 
> — Anonymous
> 
> enjoy, my dears!

He burst through the doors of your shared apartment stomping and cursing his way to the living room where you were seated on the couch. You didn’t even need to ask what had happened, you already knew. He flopped down on the cushion next to you and grabbed you, pulling you onto his lap and immediately began kissing your neck. You let out soft sighs as he kissed and gasped when he began biting, leaving red marks that would become bruises by the morning.  
He pulled away for a moment to hug you tight against him. “I need you so bad right now kid. ‘m so frustrated, can’t even get a fucking part.”  
You reach your head around to kiss him. “Take me baby, I’m all yours.” You said between kisses.  
His eyes darkened as he roughly turned your head forward once more and continued his assault on your neck. He would bite down hard and then soothe the mark with his tongue, repeating that pattern all the way down to your bare shoulders, stopping when there was no more skin available. He seized your hips with his large hands, gripping them roughly as he pushed his hips up and pulled yours down to create friction. You knew that at times like this, it was your job to let him do whatever he needed and not to interfere too much.  
You began moving your hips back and forth as he bucked up, grunting in both exertion and pleasure. He brought one of his hands up to wrap around your neck and the other wrapped around your hips as he stood up and threw you back onto the couch.  
“Shit, I’m gonna make you regret not casting me for that fucking role. Fucking whore, thinking that that other guy was better than me. Well, I’ll show you what you’re missing out on.”  
He also enjoyed roleplay a lot, especially in situations like this. You just went along with it, often finding that it made the sex even better and it definitely helped him channel his emotions into something productive.  
You heard his belt buckle coming undone, followed by his pants and boxers being shoved down his legs. He spit into his hand and groaned as he began stroking himself behind you.  
“Strip and get on all fours. I recommend holding onto the back of the couch.” He said matter-of-factly.  
“Y-Yes, Mr. Sackler.” You turned around and stood up to face him, biting your lip at the sight of him jerking himself off.  
You slowly dragged your shirt up and over your head, tossing it aside before moving to unclipping your bra. You threw it to the side and pulled down your pants and underwear, his gaze burning into you as he watched your every movement. Once you were fully naked, you turned back around to rest your knees on the couch cushions and wrapped your fingers around the back of it. You adjusted yourself so that your legs were spread wide and you whined lightly at the new feeling of being exposed. The sound of skin slapping increased and became louder as he fucked his hand.  
He came up right behind you, pushing his pelvis into yours and bending over, hand wrapping around your neck to pull you up against him. His heavy breaths in your ear made you shiver, gooseflesh erupting all over your body.  
“I like you much better like this, bent over and legs spread wide for me. You’ll serve better as my cockslut than as a casting agent because deep down I know you’re just a filthy slut who really wants my big fat cock to ruin her little cunt.” He thrusts his hips into your lower back, groaning at the friction as he let go of your neck and forced your head down into the cushions. He continued grinding his length against your lower back before bringing it in between your legs and groaning at how wet you were.  
“Just what I thought, a fucking slut.” He thrusts forward, length rubbing against your folds, moans muffled by the cushions as his hips sped up a little bit. His one hand still remained on the back of your head but he suddenly removed it and you brought your head up enough to get a breath when it came down hard onto your buttcheek with a loud smack. You yelped as your hips surged forward from the sheer force.  
“Fuck Adam!” You exclaimed.  
You could practically feel the smirk on his face. “Naughty whore, I told you that I’d make you regret not casting me for that role. I’m gonna slap your ass until its so fucking sore you can’t even sit down on those white fucking folding chairs. Shit!” His hips jolted forward at his own words and he sped up his hips while continuing to slap both cheeks hard. You bit your lip, trying to suppress the noises, but they still came out. You fucking loved when he got rough with you like this but you knew that he wanted you to act like you didn’t like it.  
“Mr. Sackler, you have to understand tha-”  
He thrusted forward roughly at the same time he brought his hand down the hardest.  
You cried out, “Ow, fuck!” as he roared in anger, hips bucking faster. “Shut up whore! You know you made the wrong decision!”  
He slapped you again and you quietly choked out, “I’m sorry.”  
He stopped his movements all together and leaned over to talk into your ear.  
“What was that?” He said in a mischievous tone.  
You gulped loudly before whispering it a little louder. “I-I’m sorry.”  
He growled as his hips began bucking again.  
“Say it again, fuck.”  
Your body was rocking back and forth at this point, his thrusts were that powerful.  
“I-I-I’m sorry!” You said in a normal voice.  
He thrusted faster and began grunting with every stroke.  
“Fuck, say it louder!”  
You cried out. “I’m sorry!”  
His thrusts became erratic and desperate.  
“Say it like you fucking mean it, filthy slut! Fuck!”  
You yelled out, “I’m sorry!!”  
He howled, pulling away from your folds just in time to finish all over your back, grunting as he spilled all over you. He milked himself completely before getting down on the ground and licking your wet folds. You weren’t expecting it, crying out in surprise.  
“Oh shit Adam!”  
He pulled away and smacked your folds with his hand, smirking. “So wet, mmm. You liked my cock fucking your folds, didn’t you? Liked feeling my cum all over your back?”  
You nodded, sighing out a, “Yes.”  
He bent down to nip at your inner thighs. “Naughty thing. We haven’t even started yet…”  
You gasped as he attached his entire mouth to your folds, capturing both your entrance and clit in his mouth. He began sucking and rubbing his tongue all over them as you moaned.  
He’s always been good with his mouth. His hands gripped your hips as he pulled away a little bit, breathing on your wetness and causing you to erupt in gooseflesh.  
He chuckled. “First I’m gonna make you cum on my tongue and bite your clit so fucking hard it’ll bleed. Then I’m gonna make you cum on my fingers. Maybe if you’re a good girl then I’ll give you my cock to cum on as well.”  
You moaned at his words since he’s always been good at dirty talk too. His lips attached to your clit, sucking hard as his tongue made figure eights. You couldn’t help but push your hips back farther into his face, which was a mistake because he shoved your hips forward, causing you to lose grip of the couch so that your torso hung off the back, and bit down on the tender skin of your inner thigh. You yelped out again as he left little bites all over both sides before bringing his hand up to slap them and then reattach himself to your clit. You were almost blacking out at the amount of pleasure he was bringing you.  
And then he playfully bit your clit.  
You had never felt anything quite like it, but you loved it. It was pleasurable pain on an area that you’d never thought pain could or would ever be applied. You cried out in pleasure as he alternated between licking and biting the sensitive nub. He replaced his mouth with his thumb for a moment, going back to nipping at your thighs.  
“You like when I bite your clit, huh? Fucking filthy whore. You’re such a dirty girl, shit.”  
You whined before whispering, “Please.”  
It was a quiet breath but he still heard it.  
“Did you just say ‘please’, angel?”  
Your voice cracked. “N-No.”  
He removed his finger and stood up. You whipped your head back at him with anger. That son of a bitch really thought that he could introduce something new like that and then just stop??  
“What the fuck Adam!?”  
He chuckled darkly. “That’s what you get for lying to me. I’m not gonna touch you until you tell me the truth. I’m just gonna stand here and stroke my cock with your juices.”  
He spread your wetness along the head before beginning to stroke himself, making sure to emphasize his noises.  
You bit you lip hard, trying to restrain yourself, but you needed his teeth back on your clit. You needed to cum.  
“Fucking hell…” You whispered to yourself, “Please, Adam, please! Shit, I need your teeth on my clit, please!”  
He almost came again at the sound of your desperate begging.  
He smirked before bending down again and breathing onto your folds. “Good whore.”  
He instantly bit down on your clit again and you screamed out. You didn’t even notice his fingers slipping inside of you until he began shoving them in and out at a generous pace.  
“Oh fuck Adam fuck. I’m close already.”  
He took his mouth off of you for a moment. “I know I said that I was gonna make you come twice before I gave you my cock, but fuck I need to be inside you so bad. Need to pound your tight cunt so bad.”  
He bit back down as you yelped, fingers increasing their pace and beginning to scissor out, stretching against your walls. You were a mess of noises as he continued like this until you couldn’t take it anymore.  
“Fuck! Please, Adam…” You whimpered.  
“Beg for it.” He said against your clit. You shuddered.  
“S-Shit, fuck! Please Adam please, I’ll do anything, please just let me cum. I’ll be so good for you and I’ll cast you in the play. I need to fucking cum so bad, fuck Adam!”  
He growled and began thrusting his fingers faster and biting harder as you screamed, orgasm finally bringing you the sweet release that you’ve been craving.  
“Fucking fuck! Adam, I’m coming! Fuck!”  
He groans loudly against you as your vision goes white and your body went completely limp, falling against the couch as he began licking away at your juices. He stood back up, giving you practically no time to rest as he pushed his hardened length into your sensitive walls, grunting loudly. You cried out as he began thrusting,  
“You fucking squirted all over my face, fuck that was hot. I almost jizzed all over the fucking floor.”  
You looked back at him wearily. “I squirted?”  
He groaned loudly as his hips kept moving. “Fuck yeah, angel. You squirted all over my face like a dirty little whore.”  
You moaned as he bucked into you suddenly before increasing his pace. You were already so sensitive from your previous orgasm that you were moaning at every thrust. It probably sounded like a fucking porno movie to your neighbors, but you honestly couldn’t care less in this moment.  
“Yeah, fuck yeah angel. Tell me how much you love my cock. I need to hear it.” He panted out between grunts.  
“Oh shit, Adam your cock feels so good inside of me.”  
He slapped your ass again, causing you to fall forward and yelp.  
“Tell me more. What do you like about it?” His hips began thrusting faster.  
“I-I-I like how it stretches me out. Your cock is so big and thick, I’ll never get used to it.”  
He growled deeply. “Fuck baby. I’m getting close. Tell me how good it feels right now, tell me how good I’m fucking you.”  
You cry out. “So good Adam! So fucking good! I’m so wet for you, my cunt loves your cock so much!”  
His hips thrusted even faster. “Yeah it does. Your cunt was fucking made for my big cock to fuck and put cum into. Fuck, your cunt loves it when I stuff it full of my cum, it fucking sucks that shit in so well, not even a drop comes out. Holy fucking shit, I’m so close.”  
“Oh fuck Adam, me too. Please fuck your cum into me, I love being stuffed with your cum. I need it so bad, please!”  
He howled loudly as his hips stuttered, upper body falling on top of you as he cries out. As soon as you feel his warm ropes filling you up, you come again too with a deep moan. He grunts, thrusting his hips up into you weakly a few more times as he begins kissing your shoulder gently. He pulled out slowly as you both groaned at the loss before he flopped down next to you as you fell forward, arms hanging off the back of the couch. Your body felt like jello and you were pretty sure that you wouldn’t be able to stand or walk for at least two hours. Adam suddenly pulled you into his lap and you giggled as he attacked your face with kisses.  
He pulled away with the biggest smile on his face. “You’re too fucking good to me Y/N, you know that?”  
You smiled. “Yeah, I know.”  
You both laughed before you rested your head on his chest, enjoying the steady rise and fall of his breaths. You eventually fell asleep to the rhythmic sounds of his heartbeat as he held you tight.

**Author's Note:**

> syd <3


End file.
